Blizzards Of Blackthorn
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Uma pequena história sobre o passado de Lance e Clair na fria cidade de Blackthorn...


Blizzards Of Blackthorn

-1-

Era de tarde, quase noite. O sol despontava seus ultimos raios na neve espessa que cobria o telhado das casas, cintilando num azul gélido. Um garoto olhava através da janela embaçada de seu quarto lá fora, parecia pensativo, talvez até triste. Todo aquele inverno com certeza não lhe trazia boas recordações e o deixava triste e cabisbaixo. A noite já aparecia, ele devia estar a um bom tempo olhando para a janela e esfregando as mãos geladas. Até que foi interrompido pelo ranger da porta, desligou-se dos seus pensamentos e olhou para ver quem entrava.

'Lance! Lance, o que aconteceu, você nem veio jantar, achei que estava passando mal! O que aconteceu?' - Entrou uma garota no quarto, um pouco mais nova que ele, aparentava ter uns treze anos. Com a mão na cintura, um leve jeito de mandona -

'Nada.. Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe! Apenas estava pensando um pouco.. 

Esqueci totalmente do tempo!'

'É, esqueceu mesmo. Ficamos esperando um tempão viu?'

'Desculpe. Não tive a intenção de incomodar e..' - Ele abaixou totalmente o tom de voz, parecia que tinha cometido um crime terrível. Olhava para baixo e permanecia imóvel -

'Incomodar? Ora! Só ficamos preocupados! O que aconteceu? Você está abatido sabia? Deve ter sido por não jantar! Vai comer alguma coisa!!'

'Não. Não é nada mesmo.. Eu só não estou conseguindo dormir direito.. É.. Hoje fazem oito anos..'

'Oito anos de quê?' - Ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para ele, esperando a resposta com cara de dúvida -

'Oito.. Oito anos que estou aqui sendo um problema!' - Ele ficou triste, abaixou a cabeça e sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas -

'Ahh! Isso de novo! Escuta, eu já disse para você! Você não é um problema! Porquê fica insistindo? Meu avô gosta de você! Ele está deixando você morar aqui porque ele quer! Você se esforça tanto, é tão bom treinador. Você é quase tão bom quanto eu, sabia? Hehe!' - Ela sorriu, estava tentando animar um pouco ele -

'É! Mas eu vou ser o melhor! Hehe!' - Ele riu junto com ela e depois retomou o ar pensativo de antes - 'Seu avô gosta de mim não sei porquê. Eu não sou nada.. Tenho receio de nem conseguir ser considerado um bom treinador!'

'Mas.. Se o vovô te deu o Dratini é porquê você é um bom treinador!' - Essa história do Dratini, ela odiava lembrar, porquê ela mesma não havia conseguido o pokémon - 'E o vovô gosta de você porque gosta! Não porque você é um bom ou mau treinador! Eu também gosto de você!'

Ele parou e ficou olhando para ela. "Eu também gosto de você".. O que ela quiz dizer com isso? Ele gelou. Ficou parado e chegou a conclusão de que estava fantasiando.

'Você não está mesmo bem, não é? Não vai me ficar resfriado, você prometeu que nós iamos lutar amanhã. Desta vez eu vou ganhar!' - Ela riu - 'Espere um pouco, eu já volto!' - Ela saiu correndo para ver algo -

Lance ainda estava parado. Com certeza ele não estava gelado por causa do frio.. Ele sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Tempos atrás ele chegou a conclusão de que ninguém nunca iria se importar com ele, ninguém se importaria com uma pessoa que nem os próprios pais o fizeram. Mas agora sentia uma falha; será que aquela garotinha se importava com ele mesmo sabendo de sua vida? Ele tinha prometido a si que gostaria apenas dele mesmo, se esforçaria para o mundo ver que aquele garoto que foi jogado de lado e excluido quando pequeno um dia seria conhecido por todos. Sempre foi considerado um nada, que não ia conseguir nunca alcansar os própios sonhos. Então havia de se tornar forte. Por sorte, estava junto do treinador mais forte do mundo. Conheceria sua técnica, e dominaria ao máximo que conseguisse o poder dragão, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém além dele mesmo.

'Voltei! Tinha um pouco de chocolate quente no bule ainda, eu trouxe um pouco para você! Mas não vai se acostumando com essa mordomia não, estou apenas fazendo isso para amanhã você não ficar doente e não ter desculpa para não me enfrentar numa batalha!'

'Obrigado Clair.. Muito Obrigado..' - Ele esboçou agradecimento no rosto, pegou a chícara nas mãos -

'Muito bem! Então até amanhã! Vê se dorme e não fica con essa cara de zumbi!'

'Tá' - Ele respondeu em uma voz baixa -

Olhava para o chocolate na chícara, balançando levemente com as mãos. Realmente, ele nunca havia notado de como Clair se importava com ele, vinha o ver e fazia as coisas, sempre com o pretexto das batalhas, ou de que ela não queria um fraco na casa dela. Olhando de um modo, ela parecia meia fria as vezes, mas sempre o encorajava e o fazia ir em frente com a sua personalidade forte e até um pouco impositiva. Ele começou a notar então como gostava do jeito que ela fazia e resolvia as coisas, começou a lembrar de momentos, coisas que ela disse. O chocolate esfriava nas mãos dele. Por algum motivo ele levantou, bebeu o chocolate e decidiu dormir; tinha um longo treinamento pela frente e não são lembranças do passado que vão demolir o futuro dele. Deitou e fechou os olhos, pensando no porquê de toda a tristesa sumia quando ele pensava nela. E assim dormiu.

-2-

O sol tingia o céu com seus primeiros raios vermelhos, ultrapassando a neblina que a neve havia feito aquela noite. Era um novo dia. Lance acordou cedo, pois havia combinado treinar com Clair no dia anterior, estava ansioso por isso e feliz pelo fato de que sua tristesa havia sumido. Ele levantou da cama e se vestiu, desceu correndo as escadas com certeza e que a garota iria falar que ele estava atrasado..

'Clair! Clair! Onde está você!? Ahn?' - Lance parou. O Master olhava sério para ele, o que o fez sentir um pavor enorme; aquele olhar era com certeza penetrante. - 'De.. Desculpe-me, Master, mas onde está Clair?'

- O homem estava sério. Parou, refletiu um pouco e disse - 'Não sabe o que aconteceu? Clair acordou muito cedo hoje, para treinar seu Horsea. Quando ela acordou, a neblina cobria todo o Dragon's Den. Estava perigoso e escuro ainda mas ela, teimosa como é, foi para lá do mesmo jeito. Não sabemos como, mas ela conseguiu cair na água gelada e passou quase uma hora lá. Só não está morta por causa de seus poderes Dragão..'

Lance parou. Ficou imóvel, sentiu pânico, culpa, tristesa.. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tristesa.. Ele não queria que tivesse acontecido isso.. Muito mais agora que ele descobria que ela era especial para ele. Pânico em perdê-la. Não queria correr o risco de nunca mais poder conversar ou sequer olhar para ela. Culpa! Afinal, se ele não fosse meio rival dela, ela não teria se arriscado tanto para treinar. Culpa. Ele era o culpado de tudo. Ele era o inútil, ele era o problema. Tudo isso ficou batendo na mente dele sem parar.. Porquê? Porquê..?

Subitamente o pensamento dele foi cortado. Ele havia ficado minutos parado pensando, até a vós rouca do Master cortar seus pensamentos. 'Lance, se você quizer vê-la pode ir. Ela esta no quarto.' Ao ouvir isso o garoto levantou os olhos. Estava triste de novo.. Mas queria vê-la, precisava vê-la.. Ele subiu vagarosamente a escada, como se ela fosse gigantesca, e parou na porta do quarto dela. Girou a maçaneta devagar e abriu a porta, fazendo um ruído estridente. Olhou para o rosto da garota, ela serenava. A pele dela estava muito branca, branca como o gelo. A respiração estava bem fraca, baixa e lenta. Ele abaixou e ficou observando.. Triste. Tudo corria pela cabeça dele, que ela iria morrer, que iam culpá-lo, que ele seria jogado ao nada.. Mas o pior não era perder tudo que tinha. O pior era perdê-la. Ele não estava conseguindo centrar os pensamentos em si mesmo, e isso o deixava confuso. Ele, sem pensar, levantou as mãos até o rosto dela, passando levemente a mão no rostinho delicado da garota, no liso e fino cabelo azul que caia sobre o rosto. Então ela abriu os olhos. Ele levantou, num gesto brusco, sentiu se coração bater muito forte e seu rosto corar. Gaguejando, tentava se explicar..

'Clair eu nã.. eu queria.. eu só vim.. eu.. não é isso!'

'Calma.. Obrigada.. por.. esperar eu acordar.. Senti muito medo..' - Ela fechou os olhos novamente e segurou na mão dele. Ele se sentiu nervoso, não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou pensar. Ela se mostrava realmente feliz pelo fato dele estar ali.. Ele não se conteve, acabou por abraça-la fortemente.. Sempre a viu como uma forte treinadora, com uma família forte e pokémons fortes a sua disposição.. O símbulo da dinastia Dragão, dos humanos mais poderosos que já existiram.. Mas agora? Agora ela era uma garotinha frágil e pequena que ele segurava com os braços.. 

'Sabe.. Eu também tive medo.. Medo.. Medo de te perder..' - Ele disse isso a ela meio que sem querer. Depois a deitou de novo na cama, e saiu do quarto. Sentia felicidade por um lado.. E medo por outro.

-3-

Já fazia uma semana que Lance não via Clair e após o que havia acontecido no quarto, ele decidiu não vê-la mais por um tempo. Tentava só treinar o Dratini, e apenas se concentrar nisso. Mas estava difícil, não conseguia tirar sua preocupação sobre o ocorrido da cabeça, estava avoado e distante.. Até mesmo o próprio Dratini percebeu isso, e tentava alegrá-lo deitando no colo dele ou até o seguindo. O Dratini era arisco e era muito difícil de ser domesticado, mas talvez pela propria situação, o garoto aumentou o vínculo de amizade com o pokémon, que queria ajudar seu treinador. Até que um dia..

'Lance! Lance! Olha só, a senhorita Clair está melhor!' - Disse afobado um dos dicípulos do Master -

'Clair! Você.. está boa?' - Lance deu um sorriso e ao mesmo tempo corou. Mas estava feliz em ver Clair de pé de novo -

'Oi! Eu.. Eu não estou totalmente boa. Mas vou ficar.. Não é uma água gelada que vai me derrubar!.. Hmm.. Estou vendo que você treinou mais o Dratini.. Enquanto e não podia treinar! Não é isso?'

'Não! Não é isso! Eu não queria! Eu juro!'

'Ora! Não se preocupe, logo Horsea vai ficar bem mais forte que ele! Vou encarar isso como um desafio e..' - Clair estava bancando uma de durona, mas sentiu uma tontura repentina. Lance, com medo de que ela caísse ou alguma coisa, a segurou firmemente pelo braço, afinal só estavam os dois ali no momento, ninguem ia conseguir socorrê-la.. E já estava anoitecendo. Ele, depois largou bem rápido do braço dela..

'De-desculpe! Eu só.. achei que.. ai você ia cair e eu..' 

'Tudo bem. Eu.. eu.. sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia..'

'Não foi minha intenção! Só queria ajudá-la! Não vai e repetir!'

'Você.. Sentiu.. mesmo? Medo.. de me perder?'

O vento assoviou forte, flocos de neve cobriam o chão de branco. O sol deixava o céu avermelhado e o escuro da noite começava a se revelar. Os dois se olhavam, imóveis.. Era a primeira vez que sentiam tudo aquilo.. Todo aquele sentimento..

'Sim.. Eu.. eu.. senti.. Você.. é importante.. para mim..'

'Para mim também...'

Ele abraçou ela, a neve soprava mais forte. Eles se olhavam, corados, quentes. Aproximaram-se devagar, o mais devagar possivel.. O coração de ambos batia em um rítimo acelerado e em compasso. Os lábios deles se tocaram.. Num beijo carinhoso e forte.. Num abraço apertado. Era o primeiro beijo dos dois, isso é algo que jamais se esquece. Ele passava a mão nas costas dela enquanto ela o apertava com os braços. Eles se afastaram, meio assustados .. O que tinham feito afinal? Clair foi embora, sumiu na neve em direção a casa.. Lance ficou parado. Não podia ter feito aquilo. Estava lá para treinar.. Decidiu então, jurando do fundo da alma que iria guardar seus sentimentos, até achar que poderia mostrá-los. Poderia guardá-los para todo o sempre se preciso. E assim jurou, e assim fez.. No meio do nada, parado, sozinho.. Um pacto que apenas ele e a neve saberiam .

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


End file.
